coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 187 (26th September 1962)
Plot Lucille loved the party and gets it in writing that Concepta will let her have one for her next birthday. Sheila and Doreen found it underwhelming as the gramophone packed up. They awaken in a messy flat with holes in the carpet. Doreen stands on them when Florrie comes upstairs. Concepta agrees to go out to the pictures with Harry, leaving Lucille in charge of Christopher. Word spreads about Ken quitting teaching. Len mentions it to Albert thinking he already knows but it comes as a surprise. Doreen goes to work hungover while Swindley doesn't appear at all. Doreen finds out that Emily hadn't drunk alcohol before last night. Albert is disgusted with the idea of Val supporting Ken. Val considers it her duty to support her husband. Swindley arrives at Gamma and reveals that he's been voted candidate as his opponent was injured at a Rugby match and is now in the Infirmary. Concepta blames Lucille for making Christopher cry. Lucille storms out without her lunch. Val is annoyed by the neighbours gossiping about her and Ken. Ken agrees to stay on at school until a replacement is found. Swindley doesn't have anywhere to set up his committee room. Lucille doesn't return home from school. Harry is initially unconcerned as he believes she's just spoiling his plans with Concepta out of spite. He finds out that she cried in school this afternoon. The residents search for Lucille. Ena finds her sheltering from the rain underneath the viaduct and joins her. Lucille tells Ena she'd like to run off and become a famous singer. She shows off her talent by singing Sealed with a Kiss, with Ena joining in. Ena helps Lucille realise that she wants to go home. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) are credited but do not appear. *A film insert of Christopher Hewitt crying in his crib is used in a scene at 7 Coronation Street instead of having the baby in the studio. This was to avoid having an uncontrollable baby "act" during a continuously-shot episode. The child playing Christopher is unknown. *The "End of Part One" ad bumper plays over a film shot of Christopher Hewitt in his crib instead of the usual photocaption of a terraced street. The end credits appear over the scene of the viaduct in the rain, after Ena Sharples has taken Lucille Hewitt home. *Last appearance of Esther Hayes until 4th February 1963. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena finds another wanderer *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,757,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes